Gluty
This pup is by Aurychase Gluty is a baker-pup. She live and work with Mr. Porter and Alex. She help Mr. Porter cooking and deliver the food. Gluty's parents were a mom Dachshund and a dad Border Collie. Her owners had no chance to deal with more than 2 dogs, so she and her brother were given to a pet store. Gluty and her brother's village wasn't very big and due to their mixed breed, they had a lot of difficulties finding an owner. The two siblings a day tryed to escape and being lucky, they finally were able to run away. They lived as stay pups for some weeks, until a rainy day, in which a man invested Gluty's brother who died. After that Gluty tryed to find an home lonely, traveling around a lot of cities. She finally arrived at Adventure Bay in a night with thunderstorm. Her first view of the city wasn't really good tought, being all wet, but she found a sack of floor and she ducked inside, trying to find a dry place. The next morning, Mr. Porter threw the bag to prepare a pizza and from it fell out Gluty, in front of him and Alex. The child, being so surprised and happy about what happened, soon convinced his grandfather to adopt the puppy. Gluty started to being more comfortable around Alex, even if all were thinking that he would scared her. She eventually met Vinnie and all the others people and pups of Adventure Bay, finding a new wonderful place to live. Then a day, when Mr. Porter was busy with a catering for a marriage, Gluty offered herself to work while he wasn't in town. After he came back, he discovered all his kitchen untidy and terrible dirty. In a first moment he though that she wasn't gonna be a good baker-pup or even look after the restaurant, but when he heard the satisfed compliments of the clients he tasted some of her cook and decided to let her be his helper. Gluty is half Dachshund and half Border Collie. This makes think that she is short and long, but that's wrong. Her height and proportions are more of a Border Collie. Her fur is fluffy, in particular the undercoat which is very soft. She has the left ear floppy and right ear down. She has some parts of light brownish/beige: 2 spots on the eyebrow, 2 spots on the cheeks, on the tips of the ears, a strip on the face that goes between the eyes and the tip of the tail. Her paws, belly, chest, around the neck, most of the tail, the nose, cheeks and the left side of her face is white. All the rest is fu orange / reddish. her nose is brown. the left eye is blue and the right green. also she has a bandana around her neck and a symbol similar to the pup-tag of Paw Patrol on . snide ihere are two ears of cor green and yellow forming a heart. the background of he ymol is orange. Gluty is a pup wwho is sunny and always trying to show a smile on her muzzle. She always manages to pull a smile to everyone with her sweetness. She is also very cheerful and friendly and loves to make new friends and discover new things. She is sweet and cuddly and loves to socialize. She elso enjoy letting out all her creativity and create or think about something original. She is a clever puppy and she often knows how to solve many problems using ingenuity, although sometimes her ideas can be reckless or foolish, making the others doubt of her. Though, in the end, result that almost always she is right. She is a pup who can't stay too long with a frown on her face or being mad on someone. Gluty always wants to look for a "good" side of everyone. Unfortunately however, sometimes she can become frustrated or even can become sad when someone is getting angry with her without really a reason or playing with her past. She knows how to defend others from these situations, but she isn't able to defend herself. But not for this she is not a though puppy. UNIFORM: Her uniform looks like an apron, but in truth is very similar to Paw Patrol's uniforms. The suit is beige, white and teal. Gluty also wear a white baker hat, while she works. PUP-PACK: She has a white, beige and aquamarine pup-pack. Inside it there is a pocket for cream, a sesame seeds shooter, gloves, pliers, a shovel, knives with more measures, scoops, a rolling pin and a very large wooden paddle to pull out baked foods from the STORIES BY ME: He live in you COLLABS: BY OTHERS: VOICE: Federica De Bortoli (Miles "Tails" Prower / Sonic X) voice FEARS: Gluty is a very brave pup and hardly gets scared about something. But of one thing she is really afraid and terrified.. is to be alone ... not just stay in one place alone, but she is afraid to lose friends, family, or be abandoned. All this started since the death of her brother, because he promised they would face any difficulty together and when he died she had to think for herself. CRUSH: In start Gluty and Vinnie were just friends althought they were really close. After a while, Gluty started to have special feelings for Vinnie, who became more of a friend for her. She wasn't really able to find out her feelings, until her half-brother Darren started teasing her and imbarassing her in fron of Vinnie, to help his sister realize her love. This continued until he had success. Since then, from a natural and friendly way to act, she started to express her feelings, without deny them to anybody but also trying to keep her secret. After a while they confessed each other and some time later Vinnie proposed and they married. Moths later Gluty give birth to 4 puppies, 3 girls and a boy: Fondant, Strudel, Muffin and Macaron RANDOM: * When she was a stray she met and became friend with Lev, but he found a job and an home, so they rarely visit each others * She is one of the few pups who thinks that Alex is not as annoying as many think. She is probably able to menage his "chaos" side. * She is very close friend with Vinnie and spends a lot of time with him and Alex. She loves to play with her dog friend when they are not busy with their jobs and in particular she like cook for him and Alex snacks. * Her name is the abbreviation of Gluten, but she really hate being called so. * She love the horror world. Vampires, were-wolfs and other monters don't scare her. In particular she loves watch movies about vampires or read novels about them. In Halloween in fact, she wears a Mavis costume (from Hotel Transylvania) * Her birthday is on 15 August * She is good friend with Vinnie's sister Vicki * Gluty will find out that she has an half-brother, Darren, who searched for her. * She find out with Darren that she is good to sing like her brother, but she doesn't want to become a singer, because it would probably mean leave her work, friends and city. She likes do it as hobby, but in her heart her role as baker-pup is more important. soon more Category:Puppy Category:Pup Category:Dog Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Border Collie Category:Dachshund Category:Dogs Category:Heterochromia Category:Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters